stay with me
by Kuchiki-minnie
Summary: Un pequeño encuentro entre gabriel y Molly


pov narradora:

molly estaba caminando por la playa mientras gotas de lluvia caían.

*me encanta caminar bajo la lluvia porque nadie sabe que estoy llorando*-pensó para si misma molly.

ella estaba pensando en el hermano de su mejor amiga bethany, profesor de música en su escuela pero sobre todo un ángel y no cualquiera si no mas bien el arcángel Gabriel.

molly comenzó a sollozar por lo cual oculto su rostro con su cabello rojo.

*gabriel nunca se fijaría en una humana como yo*- pensó molly.

ella dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo que le recordaba tanto a el.

molly suspiro para luego sentir una mano sobre su hombro causando que ella se sobresalte.

-¿que haces aquí?- le pregunta gabriel mientras abre su chaqueta para poder acurrucar a molly contra el.

-pensar, supongo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿en que?- le volvió a preguntar.

-cosas- dijo mientras una lagrima le corría por la mejilla.

-¿por que lloras, molls?- le pregunto gabriel preocupado por ella.

-nada que valga la pena contar- dijo molly mirando el mar.

-molly odio verte llorar- susurro gabriel.

-no se nota- murmuro molly para ella misma.

-¿porque dices eso?- se aparto para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-soy humana gabriel... no entiendo porque te preocupas por mi - dijo ella volviendo a caminar en dirección a su casa.

no logro dar ni dos pasos cuando gabriel la tomo por la cintura.

-molly es lo mejor para ti- le dijo gabriel mirándola directamente a los ojos- yo no estoy programado para experimentar emociones humanas.

-el amor es para todo solo que tu...- pero fue cortada por el ángel.

-eso es solo para los humanos- le corrigió.

-es para todo ser viviente que tu seas incapaz de admitirlo esa ya es otra cosa- le dijo molly mordazmente.

-molly ya lo hemos hablado mas de diez veces- suspiro.

-entonces que sean 11- le respondió la pelirroja.

-molly...- comenzó.

-sabes que... olvídalo no vale la pena- dijo soltándose del agarre de gabriel- en vez de parecer un ser viviente pareces un robot que no tiene corazón... no ,creo que al menos ellos tienen emociones.

-no lo entiendes- le dijo gabriel a molly- es lo mejor para ti.

-¿porque según tu es mejor para mi?... lo único que logras con eso es herirme que hace que sea peor que una herida física.

-es lo mejor para ti fin de la historia- le respondió el a la rápida, ella estaba logrando que su auto-control se fuera a las pailas.

-no...- dijo molly acercándose peligrosamente a el- es lo mejor para ti.

-no lo hagas mas difícil de lo que es- dijo gabriel entre dientes- ademas el amor debe ser correspondido y yo... yo... yo no te amo, molly.

ella sintió como si algo dentro de ella se hiciera añicos.

-¿entonces para que vienes hasta acá y me dejas en paz?- le respondió la joven ya perdiendo los estribos.

al fin de una vez por todas el gran arcángel gabriel se quedo sin palabras.

-¿a quien tratas de convencer, gabe?- dijo molly cerca de sus labios- ¿a ti o ami?... porque suena como si ni tu mismo te tragaras tu vago argumento.

-no lo se, molly- admitió al fin.

-entonces si no lo sabes porque me lo dices... porque digas lo que digas no cambiaras nada... porque yo no elegí amarte... eso solo lo elige- dijo molly tocando con su dedo el pecho de gabriel donde se encontraba su corazón.

-no podemos- susurro el rubio acercándose a la boca de la pelirroja.

-¿quien lo dice?- susurro molly.

-no tengo ni idea- dijo gabriel besando a molly.

el beso comenzó tiernamente para luego hacerse cada vez mas apasionado.

la pareja sentía mariposas en el estomago, y ninguno de los dos quería alejarse del otro hasta que al final tuvieron que alejarse por que necesitaban respirar, juntaron sus frentes aun mirándose a los ojos.

-los únicos que pueden escoger si se puede o no somos nosotros, gabe- murmuro molly.

-te amo mol- dijo al fin gabriel Church.

ella sonrió.

-lo se- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- también te amo, gabe... quédate conmigo- le pidió.

-siempre voy estar para ti, pelirroja.

-te lo cobrare tengo por seguro- le sonrió.

gabriel la volvió a besar.

-me quedo contigo- dijo entre beso y beso.

xavier y bethany estaban mirando la escena desde el coche de este mientras ambos sonreían.


End file.
